2010–11 Boston Bruins season
The 2010–11 Boston Bruins season is the Bruins' 86th season in the National Hockey League (NHL). Off-season At the 2010 NHL Entry Draft in Los Angeles, California Boston selected Tyler Seguin with their first-round pick, 2nd overall. A week earlier, on June 16, 2010, Bruins Owner Jeremy Jacobs and Principal Charlie Jacobs announced that Cam Neely had been named President of the Boston Bruins. Neely, a former player and 2005 Hall of Fame inductee, became the eighth president in club history. The Bruins sought to "tweak the composition" during the off-season, trading puck-moving defenseman Dennis Wideman to the Florida Panthers in exchange for a perennial 20-goal scorer in Nathan Horton.B's Acquire Horton, Campbell The Reading Royals, Boston's affiliate within the East Coast Hockey League renewed their relationship during the off-season.Boston Renews Affiliation with Reading This marked the second year the organizations shared affiliation, with the Royals playing host to several Bruins prospects including goaltender Matt Dalton and defenseman Rob Kwiet. Pre-season On June 21, 2010, the Bruins announced their seven-game pre-season schedule.Bruins Release Preseason Schedule Closing out the schedule are two exhibition matches; the first is in Belfast, Northern Ireland, against the Belfast Giants Select, a unified team composed of an All-Star selection of the best EIHL players from each team. The Bruins then face off against HC Liberec of the Czech Extraliga in their final pre-season match. Regular season As part of the 2010 Compuware NHL Premiere Games, the Bruins will begin their season on Saturday, October 9, playing against the Phoenix Coyotes at the O2 Arena in Prague, Czech Republic.Bruins to Open 2010-11 NHL Season in Prague Playoffs The Boston Bruins will attempt to qualify for the Stanley Cup Playoffs for the 4th consecutive season. Schedule and results Pre-season } Match to be played at Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, New York. * Match to be played at Odyssey Arena in Belfast, Northern Ireland, home of the Belfast Giants. |} Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | Legend: |} Roster Transactions The Bruins have been involved in the following transactions during the 2010–11 season. Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Player Signings ;Notes on draft picks * The Toronto Maple Leafs' first and second-round picks went to the Bruins as the result of a trade on September 18, 2009, that sent Phil Kessel to Toronto in exchange for these picks. * The Carolina Hurricanes' fourth-round pick went to the Bruins as the result of a trade on July 24, 2009, that sent Aaron Ward to Carolina for this pick and Patrick Eaves. * The Chicago Black Hawks' seventh-round pick went to the Bruins as the result of a trade on June 26, 2010, that sent Boston's seventh-round pick in 2011 to Chicago for this pick. * The Bruins' first-round pick, 15th overall, was traded to the Florida Panthers as a result of the trade in which the Bruins acquired Nathan Horton and Gregory Campbell on June 22, 2010. * The Bruins' third-round pick, 75th overall, was traded to the Buffalo Sabres as a result of the trade in which the Bruins acquired Daniel Paille on October 20, 2009. Affiliates Providence Bruins The Providence Bruins, based in Providence, Rhode Island, are the Bruins AHL affiliate. The Bruins will look to return to the Calder Cup playoffs for the first time since 2009. Reading Royals The Reading Royals, based in Reading, Pennsylvania, are the Bruins ECHL affiliate. The Royals will again look to compete in the Kelly Cup playoffs. See also * 2010–11 NHL season References }} Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:2010 in hockey Category:2011 in hockey